ttfffandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Rassilon of Old
Welcome Hi, welcome to Teen Titans Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Titans Australia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Max117D (Talk) 08:33, July 17, 2010 Hey Hello, my friend. Welcome to the TTFF Wikia. In response to your question to Neil, yes, of course, you may do that, and whatever you wish, so long it does not disrupt the community and the wiki. Thank you very much for your time here, and I hope we will be able to work together here in the future. If you need anything else, whether it be a query, comment, request or suggestion, immediately contact me here. Good luck editing, Ralnon (talk) 08:19, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh yes, you're doing it right. The canon list is just there for canon purpose, and it links to a more canon Teen Titans Wiki. However, aside from the original list, the rest are all added in that manner. No need to ask for permission to create lists at this time. I may implement a rule in the future to prevent long lists being posted with half the characters not listed, but for now, no such rule exists. --Spades Neil 17:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey there Sup! just passing to say Hi. NightBird ( Talk) 01:40, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Well, I actually obtained the picture off Deviantart.com Always seek permission from the artists who created the picture. Otherwise it could be subject to removal should an artist get pissed off about you taking art. Most of the time no one cares, and I'm not going to go deleting pictures of random people anytime soon, but once in a great while, it happens. Best be prepared. --Spades Neil 01:53, July 25, 2010 (UTC) hey... Where exactly are people supose to post thier fan fiction here anyway? Hey! Will wanna RP? NightBird ( Talk) 21:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes I was asking. Great let me set up a character. Any idea for a plot and setting? NightBird ( Talk) 21:41, July 30, 2010 (UTC) OtherWorld Project I havent wrote nothing about it, so is like a white page. What about the Titan Austrilia investigating a robbery in Sydney perpetrated by Knightmare, sadly Knightmare also has to avoid the Blue Spirit who also wants the item. NightBird ( Talk) 22:50, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it could be a cannon part. Also you can put Argent and Impulse and Aero, that kinda spicies the match due that Argent and Impulse might try to show off to attract Aero, maybe Knightmare hurts Aero badly so Argent and Impulse decide to put their sour competition behind until Knightmare pays for it. NightBird ( Talk) 23:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) you there? NightBird ( Talk) 23:31, July 30, 2010 (UTC) *The Blue Spirit breaks into a factory/somewhere with technology *As he makes his escape a wall is blown apart and the Blue spirit thinks its the titans, but out of the dust walks Knightmare *The two fight, and TBS knocks him down for a second, allowing him to get away whilst KM fires shots at him, barely missing *TBS gets onto the roof of the building and starts roof-jumping, as the titans stop him in his tracks *A hole is blasted in the roof and KM climbs out. TBS runs off with KM following him, titans are shocked *There is a big chase through the city roofs, and somehow they come to a dead end *TBS and KM start to fight, then Titans Australia join the fight. *KM gets the tech and escapes the fight, TBS drops smokes pellets and he too escapes *Titans return to the tower and Vox and Arrowette begin to try to find out who TBS is I like it! lets see if you are okay with this *After finding nothing about TBS, Vox and Arrowette try to find out about KM, they fail at this too *KM decides to infiltrate and attack the Titan Tower as distraction as his client escape with the Tech, hoping TBS will also come thinking the TT have now the Tech * Vox and Arrowette are elsewhere trying to find more clues about TBS but they find KM´s client escaping, TBS appears to get the tech *Vox and Arrowette have a cross fire fight between TBS, the client´s security guards, and themselves *KM faces Impulse, Argent and Aero *KM hurts Aero badly and rushes out of the Tower after receiving the new of his client being in cross fire *KM escapes and arrives where TBS and the other Titans are fighting *Argent proposes Impulse to leave their competition for Aero behind and avenge him NightBird ( Talk) 23:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Well Impulse might be fast but remember KM is an ex spy, he is teenager, but an Agent of S.A.I.C. He can also hide his presence with his Aura, so maybe he can also blend with the multitude. aside that also Knightmare is not wearing any special suit so is easy for him hide in a mall. Knightmare could easily block her T-communicator making Arrowette and Vox unable to contact them, so they may have no idea where Knightmare is heading. NightBird ( Talk) 00:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Well I think we can begin now, also please dont let me hanging and waiting 18 minutes XD I let you the first edit because is your city, so your setting NightBird ( Talk) 00:29, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Normally you start by the name because is an episode, i guess you should follow the format of the Echon team episode you made. You begin by setting the scene and your characters. Explain the city, is it night or day? how is the weather, and all that. Also you must leave the other set his characters. NightBird ( Talk) 00:38, July 31, 2010 (UTC) you there? NightBird ( Talk) 02:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Your turn NightBird ( Talk) 22:19, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Knightmare, I kinda forgot to type "...from the shadows, revealing himself" sorry :P NightBird ( Talk) 22:42, July 31, 2010 (UTC) remember that in a RP, you only have control over your characters and their gadgets, and the enviroment. Also remember to set some drama, like leaving situations that the other can complete. for example. (Person 1)He walked toward her, and delivered the ring, waiting for an answer, the answer he wanted, she said yes and walked with him toward the sun. (Person 1) He walked toward her, and delivered the ring, waiting for an answer, the answer he wanted. (Other person) She remembered all what had marked this moment as special, yet her heart belonged to her God, she had to refuse. as you may see leaving other person finishing one action leaves space for better drama, and more interesting plot and talk. NightBird ( Talk) 00:56, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ya turn NightBird ( Talk) 01:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Your go NightBird ( Talk) 22:46, August 1, 2010 (UTC) The Psychotic Fight I forgot to take that down when I moved my characters to MFF (Miscellaneous Fan Fiction) but It can be ok, you can just do Robin's Titans and How well do you know Robin's Titans' personalities? any questions just visit here http://mff.wikia.com/wiki/Miscellaneous_Fan_Fiction_Wiki. Max117D 01:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey I decided to give this a try, so I just kinda want some help on how this works. I decided to just start by creating my own character; I was wondering where I should go from there. Any advice would be greatly appreciated. Ghoul02 07:22, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Just a few more questions. What do you do once you complete the character? Would you recommend creating my own team, or joining someone elses? And lastly, what's with the turmoil here? It's kinda confusing about the "move"...Ghoul02 16:50, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes you can you may join it and it would be fun to use The Blue Spirit. and if i make a spelling error, please, dont yell at me! I'm only 10! (Almost 11!!!!) Yina 16:01, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Yina, I don't mean to butt in, but if you want help with spelling, don't hesitate to ask me. I've got no problems helping, especially if you are that young. And feel free to disregard this if you feel I'm intruding, or you want to go on your own. Ghoul02 05:47, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight We're working on it. :P But we just got through a big violent upheaval. Not gonna chatter too much about it. Just alert us admins if anyone tries pushing you to another fan fiction wiki, because a former admin here decided to be a traitorous prick and steal a bunch of content off this wiki and put it on his. Ralnon knows more of it than I do, but I wouldn't bother trying to dwell into the past. No need. --Spades Neil 17:24, August 3, 2010 (UTC) We Will Hey again! I am on vacations on Latin America currently, but I live on U.S. The Spotlight has been my idea for almost the time I came to this Wikia, sadly for one or another reason there is always something on the way. As an Admin I did as I could to put this Wikia on the road. As you can see the Wikia in a organizational level is really great, we don´t use other Wikia infobox and more important our Wikia has a better look that the TT Wikia. Our problem is at the Administrative level as you can see, you are one of the first persons to actually understand some of the points I have tried to make the others get. The Spotlight is not hard to get for this Wikia, the hard thing is to get X and Y to understand that the Wikia will boost off from the Spotlight. Most of the time it seems that is me the only one working on it XD NightBird ( Talk) 21:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually I have no problem with MFF, if they want to give it a try, they are free to do it. I have declared many times that I don´t care about MFF as long as TTFF is not affected. Currently I dont demigrate MFF neither I support it. But I have to admit that the Site Notice affects TTFF´s chances of a spotlight. NightBird ( Talk) 22:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) your turn NightBird ( Talk) 02:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) I deleted Argent because... Canon characters should have a direct link to the 'canon' Teen Titans Wiki. We don't add canon characters to the fan fiction wiki if we can avoid it. We used to have a ton of them, and it really confused users. In order to create a link, use the 'brackets like so: [http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Argent That becomes, http://teentitans.wikia.com/wiki/Argent Or, what I like to do, is this. (link name goes here) Which turns into, (link name goes here) So ultimately, what you should do is something like this. Argent Argent See what I mean? However, I'd avoid using canon characters at every opportunity you can because it forces you to follow storylines that just don't add up. You can, however, as I have, base characters off the original series and use snippets of their history to link with your own, like what I did with Spades, or what my friend did with Beast Girl. --Spades Neil 20:50, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Afraid we can't have Argent on this wiki. Like I said, it's a canon character. I'd love to use Raven for a fan fiction and list her altered timeline here on the wiki on a page of her own, but I can't. Anyway, as for the nav bar, I have to figure out what the hell I actually want to put there first. xD That's part of the confusion. --Spades Neil 21:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) S.A.I.C I am going to make the S.A.I.C´s page soon :D The S.A.I.C is the agency Knightmare worked for before going rougue also explaining the "OtherWorld" project NightBird ( Talk) 21:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but I prefer the Titans as teenager crime-fighting team XD NightBird ( Talk) 22:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Okay sure! I will, just give me a call. By the way you know Lex Luthor was once a president. NightBird ( Talk) 22:17, August 5, 2010 (UTC)